<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allemagne·双生 by Leonie_Poisson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334689">Allemagne·双生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson'>Leonie_Poisson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Allemagne [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>文不对题还离谱的bug修正番外</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Allemagne [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allemagne·双生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allemagne·双生</p><p>一<br/>
如果不是M-A·特尔施特根因为矿难严重烧伤住院，B·莱诺认为自己一辈子都不会正眼看他一眼。<br/>
从他15岁那年他跟着他妈妈来到他家成为他的继弟，他就打心眼里讨厌他，好友J·布兰特问他为什么，他揉了揉鼻子没说话，但是答案是清楚的：他看见那个孩子就像看见一面镜子，那人决不只是他的继弟，而很有可能是他的异母弟，再想想他老爸每天借酒消愁喝成一滩软泥然后指着他的鼻子叫骂“都是你害了我媳妇呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”，莱诺只觉得可笑，自己这些年的委屈原来都是白受的，原来人家早早就有了第二个家。<br/>
“你上次不是见过他一面吗？”不过他还是按捺不住问布兰特，“你……你觉得他和我长得像吗？”<br/>
布兰特转过头，上上下下左左右右仔仔细细打量了莱诺半天，看得莱诺心里发毛，然后在他快要发飙爆粗口的时候布兰特道：“也没有那么像啦。”<br/>
是吗？犹豫这么半天，你是不是在编瞎话？<br/>
算了，快考试了，想这种事情自己折磨自己不是什么好事，只要不回家就看不到那面镜子看不见那张脸，自己也不必烦恼。烦恼不只是因为他讨厌他，他们长得像，但是性情完全不是一路：莱诺是理性Beta最爱学习，立志要进入医疗部救死扶伤，天天把希波克拉底誓言挂在床头，疯疯癫癫起来不成个样子；特尔施特根作为一个Alpha，不爱学习更不爱军事训练，每次训练评估成绩都很糟糕，早早就被安排去了生产部的煤矿做工，这下两个人在完全相反的方向上前进着，见了面如果想彼此说说话，只能让谁来挑个话头吵一架，但是莱诺老爸又是最讨厌孩子吵架的，只会冲他们扔去一个酒瓶子让他们闭嘴，酒瓶子在地上炸出个花发出巨响，继母也会马上拉着自己孩子进房间。此时此刻，客厅里就只剩下莱诺一个人，弓着背坐着盯着地上的酒瓶碎片发愣，手上死死绞着自己的衣领子，然后穿着单衣甩了门冲进12月的黑夜里。<br/>
他恨死这个家的一切，也恨死这个小孩了。</p><p>不过此时此刻这个小孩浑身将近40%的深二度烧伤，肺里吸入大量有毒气体奄奄一息，护士正在清理伤口爆炸，而他盯着仪器的屏幕，眉头不由自主地皱了起来。<br/>
状况很糟糕。<br/>
“莱诺医生，我们的抗生素储备不够了！可是伤者还在往我们这里送……”<br/>
“不好了布兰特医生晕过去了！”<br/>
莱诺看了看抢救台上已经被包得严严实实的小孩儿，手指对着护士稍微动了动：“他这里好了，把他推出去。”<br/>
“可是他还没有脱离……”<br/>
“在矿难里这算是状况很好的了！还有很人等着我们呢，快点！把他推去走廊上，打上葡萄糖！”<br/>
“是……我马上去办！”<br/>
小孩儿的病床消失在急救室的门口，新的伤者已经又送了进来，莱诺眨了眨眼睛，眼前不再冒金星了，才开始看下一个伤者。</p><p>第二天早上他才有空去看看走廊上的特尔施特根——前一天晚上累到自己是什么时候睡着的都不知道。拥挤的走廊上病床放的横七竖八，都是青年强壮的Alpha，特尔施特根就在走廊快拐角的的地方，昏迷中还眼珠子乱颤脸上一片潮红，莱诺伸手一试，额头滚烫。他的手抬起来悬在他额头上半米高的位置，不知道自己是应该叫护士来再给他打一针消炎还是放着不管——不管也未必会出事，只是作为医生，他现在应该拿定主意。<br/>
最后还是把护士叫来配了一瓶青霉素。<br/>
“听说住院部那边马上就来收治这些伤患了，我们这里也不用这么挤了。”护士的针头打进了特尔施特根的脚面——他的双手都被包扎得严严实实。<br/>
“是啊。”莱诺倚在一边墙拐角的地方看着那孩子从白纱布中露出来的眼睫毛——实际上没剩多少，早都被矿底的热浪燎没了——心说如果看不见脸听不见说话，这世界的确美好了很多。<br/>
他打电话通知了继母，用非常公事公办的语气告诉她，“您的孩子烧伤有些严重……有多严重？全身37%的浅二度……没事没事，他现在脱离危险了，只是现在您还不能探视……是的……是的，您还是在家等等，等ter转到住院部我再告诉您……好的好的好的，我肯定会照顾好他的，我这边还有事我先挂了。”<br/>
他知道小孩最讨厌别人叫他ter，他也知道告诉一个母亲她儿子遭遇矿难受重伤，结果落在他活冤家手上治疗，此时此刻还不能探视，这样有多折磨人。他全都是故意的，挂了电话他有一种快意，希波克拉底保佑，我贝恩德·莱诺一辈子就只有这么两个讨厌的人，只是小小整他们一下，不算是没有医者仁心吧。<br/>
他准备回办公室的时候白大褂却被床上的特尔施特根拉住了。<br/>
莱诺有被吓到。他不知道特尔施特根什么时候醒的，也不知道他说了这么多话干了这么多事他都知道了多少，一下子愣在当场。<br/>
“哥……别让我妈太担心……”<br/>
此话一出莱诺松了口气，特尔施特根应该是没有听到他和继母的电话内容。<br/>
“你放心养伤。”莱诺把白大褂从特尔施特根手上抽出来，特尔施特根第一次这么没力气，手臂重重落在病床上发出闷响伴着嘶的一声倒抽气。莱诺的步子顿了顿，到底是没有回头地走了。之后他们再有交流是一周后特尔施特根伤势好转去住院部养病之后的事情了，特尔施特根发了条短信说是感谢，莱诺没回。<br/>
然后没有然后了，布兰特意外怀/孕（？这是什么鬼词）之后急诊部的人手愈发不够用，莱诺整个人忙成一个陀螺，直到两个月后某天下夜班继母打电话来告诉他，特尔施特根伤愈出院了，他才想起世界上有这么个人。<br/>
时间过得真快。虽然这话已经是嚼烂了的陈词滥调，但是莱诺还是默默感慨。<br/>
“多谢你照顾他了。”<br/>
“没有没有，我可不敢当……”<br/>
继母马上例行公事询问他最近身体如何，他也打着哈哈说自己啥事都没有爸爸和阿姨别担心，话题就这么巧妙地岔开，找由头挂电话也变得容易。他换下白大褂从医院大厅出去准备下班，迎面却看见父亲继母扶着走路还有点不稳当的特尔施特根，三个人亲亲热热往医院外走就像一家人似的。<br/>
莱诺听见自己胸口有根弦断了，他眨了眨眼睛，一个箭步回身就冲，恍惚间似乎听见特尔施特根喊他的生意，可他跑得太快了，等又跑更衣室才发觉，自己刚刚落荒而逃有多狼狈，是自己硬生生撕掉了他原本带的好好的写着“我很好”的面具。<br/>
好丢人。<br/>
莱诺一拳捶在更衣室的铁皮柜子上发出哐的一声，他不想理会听见声音找来敲门的护士，兀自跪坐在地，终于还是流出了眼泪。<br/>
B·莱诺为什么恨M-A·特尔施特根？<br/>
他们明明长得这么像，可是一个不论如何努力，都只能是出气筒，另一个吊儿郎当，却轻而易举得到了他一辈子都得不到的东西。<br/>
二<br/>
M-A·特尔施特根一直都知道名义上的哥哥B·莱诺从见到自己第一眼就讨厌自己，但他一直不知道为什么。<br/>
他实际上很崇拜莱诺。<br/>
特尔施特根用他母亲的话来说是“脑子不太灵光”的类型，又玩世不恭，在学校里就混成街头太岁城区一霸，守备部考核也被他有意无意搞得一团糟，于是十六岁他就被送到煤矿做工；但是莱诺是那种“会读书的聪明人”，每次拿回来的成绩单都是前十——虽然继父完全没在意过这种事，看完成绩单就丢到一边继续对自己亲儿子横挑鼻子竖挑眼——还考上了医学院当了医生，做成了他八辈子都做不成的事。所以每次继父随手丢掉的莱诺的成绩单，特尔施特根都会捡了去，小心翼翼收好，时不时拿出来看一眼，感慨一下自己的脑袋真就是木头做的，你看看人家，再看看你。<br/>
他们两人比想象中的要更相似。他出生丧母，他则是来路不明的孤儿，母亲当初收养他是为了逃避Omega的生育义务；他想当医生，他也想，只是奈何他的确不会读书，而且分化成Alpha之后当医生的梦彻底走不通了。特尔施特根从莱诺的脸上看见了自己，一个梦想中的自己，但是那个自己对他本人只有厌弃。</p><p>矿上会出事，普通煤矿工人特尔施特根早就有预感。管理煤矿的负责人只管完成生产目标，哪怕这座矿边边角角都已经被搜刮干净也要逼着工人接着往深处打井，安全管理完全就是走个过场，这种矿不出事才是怪事，出了事肯定第一个拿负责人是问，这么简单的道理他都想得明白，也不知道那个穿西装的傻瓜在想什么。<br/>
特尔施特根从昏迷中苏醒时，莱诺的手正放在他的额头探体温。特尔施特根一瞬间受宠若惊打了个激灵，不过莱诺似乎有心事没发现特尔施特根已经醒了，叫了护士来打针，又在他床头给他妈妈打电话：“您的孩子烧伤有些严重……有多严重？全身37%的浅二度……没事没事，他现在脱离危险了，只是现在您还不能探视……是的……是的，您还是在家等等，等ter转到住院部我再告诉您……好的好的好的，我肯定会照顾好他的，我这边还有事我先挂了。”<br/>
他不知道莱诺这么恨自己，连带着也恨他妈妈。他实际上也知道。他努力伸出手，对方却一直在后退，这本身就是一种答案。继父和母亲都知道，所以在莱诺落荒而逃的时候他们都没有一点反应，只有特尔施特根伸出手叫了一声莱诺的名字。<br/>
生活还在继续，矿场的工作不能耽误，毕竟无薪假只有七天，赔偿金少的得可怜，继父母亲都不能工作，而莱诺几乎不会往家里寄钱。回来这几天，矿场上气氛不对。几个采矿组的组长都在小心翼翼的交头接耳，一边说话两只眼睛一边雷达似的扫视周围，看见有人看过来就假模假样挥两下铲子翻翻煤块，等监工走了继续说着小话；还有几个戴袖箍拿小本的人总偷偷摸摸在他们中间窜来窜去问他们些乖乖的问题，诸如“是否觉得现在的工作制度有待完善”“是否觉得薪资太低”“是否觉得前段时间的矿难追责力度太轻”“赔偿是否满意”等等等等，都只说是“上面派他们来调查情况的”。特尔施特根不明白发生了什么——他是矿难里活下来的人中伤得最重也是复工最晚的——但隐隐觉得不安，转头问一边的A·努贝尔：“最近这些人动不动就跑过来，是不是要出什么事儿啊？”<br/>
努贝尔耸耸肩：“鬼才知道。”<br/>
米粥黑面包的早餐吃完就该下井了，出了之前的事，特尔施特根很不愿意再踏进那个黑咕隆咚的铁盒子。组长正了正头顶帽子上的矿灯反复掂量手里的镐，规定时间已经到了却不急着带人下井。“你们又磨磨蹭蹭干什么？”监工果然气势汹汹过来一把拽住了组长的衣领指着他的鼻子质问。谁知道原来总是唯唯诺诺的组长毫无惧色，对着监工的脸狠狠啐了一口，然后一个勾拳把监工打倒在地。<br/>
“反了你们了！”监工倒在地上仓皇往后猛爬了几步，一群穿白盔甲的守备部士兵立刻围了上来，黑洞洞的枪口指着即将下井的众人。<br/>
特尔施特根飞速思考着，眼睛来回扫过守备部士兵，手里的铁锹已经举到胸口，周围其他人没有一个惊讶张皇的，反而个个青筋暴起一副要跟人拼命的样子，周遭安静极了，只有大型机器轰鸣的声音，煤灰在探照灯的光路里飘飘荡荡。<br/>
早上九点的电子报时响了起来，滴滴声响里夹杂着电子杂音，夜班工人坐的电梯升了上来，工作靴踩碎了地上的碎煤块，队长扬起闪着银光的的镐一下子打晕了最近一个守备部士兵，浸染着黧黑煤尘的工人潮水一般从地底涌了上来，冲垮了白衣士兵的第一道防线，只听见一片山呼海啸中人群喊着“抓住莱茵哈德！还我们死去的弟兄！”没有命令的士兵不敢轻举妄动，只能举着枪勉强抵挡一下一波波往上进攻的拿着铁锹铁镐铁锤子的矿工，腿脚快的已经冲出矿场，抢了运煤车的钥匙发动起来就要往城区冲，守备部的安保士兵毫不怠慢立马向车轮开枪，但是特制橡胶是步枪子弹打不坏的。一时间，机器轰鸣声、金属声、对讲机声、怒吼声充斥着所有人的耳朵，哪怕努贝尔现在贴着他的脸大声叫，特尔施特根也什么都听不见。<br/>
“你知不知道他们打算占领96号医院，拿那里当基地进攻城区？！”<br/>
“你说什么我听不见！！！”<br/>
“96号！医院！你哥哥！”努贝尔手上疯狂比划着9和6，又指了指暴乱的人群。特尔施特根从不知道这座煤矿里竟然有这么多工人，块头如他也被推到墙角里只能奋力往外挤。<br/>
“同志们！”广播里传出来一个声音，“我们的先锋部队207人已经出发！他们将为我们占领96号医院！有了给养和人质，我们就可以提条件了！”<br/>
“我们要让他们把这些年欠我们的都还回来！”<br/>
“还回来！还回来！还回来！”<br/>
狭小的空间让呐喊变成山呼海啸，震得大伤初愈的特尔施特根心口针扎一样疼。他扶着墙缓缓跪了下去，缓了一小会儿，他开始扶着墙往外走。<br/>
他要想办法通知莱诺，虽然他并不清楚此时此刻莱诺是否在96号医院。矿区里没人注意到他溜了出去，但是门口现在全部是守备部的白衣士兵。特尔施特根清楚，自己贸贸然闯出去只会被乱枪射死，但是退回去他也免不了被里面的人当做叛徒工贼直接私刑处死。<br/>
快冷静下来Marc！特尔施特根锤了锤自己的头。快想办法！</p><p>有了！<br/>
特尔施特根颤颤巍巍掏出胸口口袋里的联络设备，手指落在备注名为“B·莱诺”的名字上，就要拨号出去之前他愣了一下。<br/>
他不知道莱诺会不会接。<br/>
可是管他呢，他不接就打到他接为之。<br/>
第一次，无人接听。<br/>
第二次，无人接听。<br/>
第三次，无人接听。<br/>
第四次，第五次……<br/>
第六次，被挂断。<br/>
终于第七次，电话那头传来不耐烦的声音：“你小子是有病吗？！”<br/>
特尔施特根马上打开了免提，正好矿区里山呼海啸全都是“拿下96号医院！拿下生产部！罪人都该死！”<br/>
“哥！快逃！”<br/>
电话这头刚刚下夜班走在96号医院外头路上的莱诺正纳闷，电话信号一下子断了。前厅惊慌失措的尖叫声和打碎玻璃翻箱倒柜的声音此起彼伏，莱诺愣了一下，拔腿就往最近的一家防空洞酒吧里跑，前脚刚刚进门，后脚就是一片乒乒乓乓的子弹声几乎打碎了他刚刚站立着的那块水泥地。</p><p>三<br/>
一个月后莱诺才再次见到特尔施特根。<br/>
守备部的维稳部队当场就把矿场围住了，所有人都被扣押审理，找着了带头闹事的处理过，剩下的人也一直不放。为了把特尔施特根捞出来莱诺很花了一番心思，能求的人，譬如有过一面之缘的学长T·克罗斯，或者在守备部颇有些人脉的S·鲁迪主任，甚至包括哈弗茨，莱诺全都求问过，这个过程里也低头说了不少他平时不会说的话，答应了一些原先不会答应的条件。<br/>
所以蓬头垢面的特尔施特根出了守备部羁押所铁门的时候莱诺摆出一张极臭的脸：“你救我一回，但是我救你可是两回，这个账我们得慢慢算清楚。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“……先头医院里，当然是我救了你，今天也是我交了保释金把你捞出来的，可不是两回么？”<br/>
特尔施特根嘴角不由自主地扬了一下，幸亏是低着头，莱诺没从后视镜看见。<br/>
“是的是的，一点没错。”不过，特尔施特根心里还是摸不准莱诺的心思，只是小心对答。<br/>
“以后不要再去矿场了，乱糟糟的还总出事，你这样家里是不会安心的。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“我要去战场上了。”<br/>
这句话说得平淡，却着实吓了特尔施特根一跳。<br/>
“一惊一乍的干什么？正常的工作调动罢了，而且所有战斗小队都会保证随队医官第一个撤退。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“反正我也是个不着家的，从来没有照顾过家里什么。”<br/>
说着莱诺点起一支烟，这之前特尔施特根从没见过莱诺吸烟，反而是他偷偷出去过烟瘾的时候会被莱诺冷冷地瞥一眼，之后一整套和他打照面莱诺都会捂住口鼻。<br/>
“以后你就看着在生产部别的部门找个工作吧。”一边说着莱诺打方向盘左拐，“或者你想干点别的也可以。”<br/>
“……我想做医生。”<br/>
莱诺愣了一下，继而笑了一下：“Alpha不允许做医生，你是清楚的。”<br/>
“我他妈才不在乎这些有的没的。”特尔施特根头微微一撇，留一个倔强的侧面对着莱诺的后视镜。正好到了他们家门口，莱诺停车放下特尔施特根就要走，特尔施特根提高声音叫住了他。<br/>
“保重啊。”<br/>
“……你憋了半天就是想说这个吗？”<br/>
“叔叔他很挂念你。”然后没等莱诺反应，特尔施特根一溜烟跑进了屋子关上了门。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>